


Blown Away

by OctoberSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSkies/pseuds/OctoberSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble for a Tumblr kissing prompt: #22 - the most intimate kiss of all (oral sex).</p>
<p>(Yes ALL these drabble titles are going to suck. Pun intended.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

“A-Amatusss… _a-ah_ …” Dorian gasped air in shakily through his teeth, his head thrown back, exposing his dark, smooth neck that tensed with each drag of Varlen’s tongue along his shaft. Closing his lips around the head of Dorian’s cock, Varlen chuckled, the rumbling vibration earning him a stuttering gasp from the Tevinter as his toes curled against the wooden floor, his legs spread wide to accommodate his lover between them. The chair was uncomfortable and far from ideal, but Dorian was not particularly concerned by that at the moment. His attention was firmly focused on the man currently lavishing him with his skilled tongue, and the tight knot already beginning to coil in his lower belly.

“Varlen…” he moaned heavily, one arm reaching up behind him to grip the back of the chair, burying his face in his bicep as Varlen went deep, taking in his entire length until he gagged around it slightly. Even then, the spasm of his throat elicited yet another whimper from Dorian, who bucked forward, chasing the tight warmth as Varlen drew back, a string of saliva trailing from his lips as he glanced up at Dorian’s taut, heaving form, flushed with desire. Planting one hand firmly on the inside of each of Dorian’s thighs, Varlen pushed them further apart, exposing Dorian’s twitching cock even more for his perusal. Through shaking breaths, Dorian managed to open his eyes, and was greeted by Varlen’s smouldering gaze as he stooped, his tongue trailing over his balls, occasionally pausing to suck gently on the sensitive flesh, slowly working his way back up, relishing each keening whimper that trembled from Dorian’s lips.

Dorian was  _shaking_  with need, desperate to reach down and finish, but forcing himself to refrain. Varlen had become  _so unbelievably good_  at giving head that Dorian could barely remember the first time he’d tried it with him, when he had tears running down his beautiful face from all the gagging. Now, any such thing was done on purpose, and only just enough to drive Dorian mad without sending him over the edge. As Varlen found his way back to Dorian’s straining shaft, the mage groaned throatily, attempting to thrust but being held firmly in place by the elven man’s strong hands.

“Ma sumeil…” Varlen purred, and Dorian shuddered as he ran his tongue up along the underside of his erection, flicking at the end to tease the head. He had no idea what that meant, but just the way he said it was enough to leave Dorian writhing with want.

“D… Don’t make me…  _beg_.” The mage hissed through gritted teeth, and Varlen smirked, his response simply swirling his tongue in circular motions around Dorian’s swollen tip. 

But Dorian knew another way to get what he wanted; one he was certain Varlen would like equally. 

Reaching down, he suddenly snared his fingers in Varlen’s hair, gripping it tight. Varlen’s breath hitched at the unexpected movement, and he couldn’t stifle the rather indignant moan that resonated up his throat as Dorian arched his hips, thrusting deep as he held his lover in place. He enjoyed being ravished, but he knew Varlen also enjoyed it when the tables were unexpectedly turned. Dorian was more than happy to oblige, holding Varlen fast as he rolled his hips, being careful not to be too rough. He had no intention of hurting him, after all. 

Varlen adapted quickly, relaxing his throat, switching from holding Dorian’s thighs down to gripping them for support as he allowed the mage to set the pace. The knot began to grow tighter and tighter in Dorian’s stomach, increasing with each deep, warm thrust, and Varlen, sensing he was close, increased his suction, using his tongue to tease his leaking tip and send him over the edge. Dorian’s frame seized as he came, his grip on Varlen’s hair vice-like as he rode out his orgasm inside the tightness of his lover’s mouth. Utterly spent, he collapsed against the chair, a gasping, sweat soaked mess. Varlen, his job well and truly complete, rocked back onto his heels, thumbing the corner of his mouth, which was slightly red from the force of the exercise, but still moulded into a pleased smile. Smug, even.

“So… still think it would be no fun on a chair?”

“It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you can go from pleasuring me to mocking me, amatus.”

“It’s a gift.”

 


End file.
